


5 Reasons Zachariah hates being on earth and 1 Reason why he likes it here

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi





	5 Reasons Zachariah hates being on earth and 1 Reason why he likes it here

1

Zachariah hated humans. He hated being pressed in their tiny form and having to deal with their myopic senses. How else could they not smell their own odor, or everything else they did: Food, chemicals, feces, everything. It was disgusting.

Created in gods form? Please, that had to be a joke. He hadn't been in the vicinity of god but he doubted that they were designed after Him.

* * *

 

2

What had father thought when he had made so many of them? It was nearly impossible to go anywhere without being surrounded by humans. 

The only areas that were still more or less safe were places that made it hard for humans to be there. When Zachariah needed a moment for himself, away from both humans and angels he took a little time out in the Atacama desert, a break from this insanity around him.

* * *

 

3

How could that have happened? Everything had been all right as long as they stayed in heaven but the moment they came down to earth, the other angels made problems! They were all contaminated, tainted by humanity. Castiel, consumate soldier for his entire existence suddenly defected. The blame for that fell on squarely on the human.

Had they known about Dean Winchesters influence before they would have given him a different contact to heaven. And that disaster with Uriel... had he known of Uriels leaning he would have used him in a different function. Both Lucifer and heaven had wanted the same thing, the angels Uriel had killed were just wasted for nothing.

* * *

 

4

Everything around him was so chaotic, whoever talked about natural order surely had different ideas than him of what it included. He would have been fine had the evolution stopped at the fruit fly, that would have been more than enough. Nothing of these semi-intelligent hairless ape thing their father had decided on.

At least this was nothing more than a temporary thing. 

* * *

 

5

He didn't think the other angels really understood the pressure he was under. Not only had he do deal with a petulant arch angel vessel, he also had to deal with Michael waiting for answers. All this millennia he had done perfect work but suddenly everybody measured him by this single problematic case. He was looking forward to the apocalypse being over and him being back to the status he deserved.

* * *

 

1

For everything that was bad on earth, there were things Zachariah enjoyed. He looked over the collection of stencils and stamps, securing his choices next to his tacky glue, wire and the extra thick artist paper he had eyed before. He didn't have any use for it yet but he that didn't mean anything. He would remember this store for the future and come back, their collection was so much better than most other places. 

Doing this work by hand was so much more satisfying than just thinking it into existence.

The angel added some more Mod Podge for his current decoupage project, a representation of Dean Winchesters existence once Michael wore him as a vessel.

Zachariah smiled.


End file.
